the crush that turned more
by yourmagestyruler8
Summary: what happens when basketball captain Ruby Flame meets a certain blue haired girl? and im not talking about lapis what happens when new girl Sapphire Frost meets basketball captain Ruby Flame ? will their lives change for the better
1. the meeting

Ruby's **POV**

My name is Ruby Flame i will be a Junior at Homeworld High , Beach city , Delmarva , i am one of three triplets...identical triplets there's Scarlet the oldest and Crimson the middle one then there's me the youngest of the flame triplets.. Ruby. I don't get along with my other siblings and they always pick on me cause they think they're better than me since they got to go to a private school called Diamond Prep and i'm the only one who goes to a public school . I could have gone with them but i wanted a social life instead of school, school, school,

**TIME SKIP **

so we got a new student during the summer she had recently gone to Diamond Prep i don't know why she left but i bet she knows my sisters i haven't seen her yet , apparently my girlfriend went to school with her and Emerald says she'a a bully to her and she's why Emerald had to leave or at least that's her story , Emerald is kinda a bully here so i don't really believe her

**TIME SKIP** **AGAIN**

and here we are Math class the most boring class ever the teacher is droning on about something i should listening to but something caught my eye ,wait what was that ?, it looked like blue hair looking in the room ... its the new girl, she's really pretty she has a blue dress with puffy sleeves her bangs cover her eyes , i look at Emerald to see if that's her and shes glaring daggers at her I continue to look around the room and the only open seat was next to...me , i look up and she's coming over i try to look cool but i failed i saw one of her eyes through her light blue bangs and its also a really pretty blue i feel a blush come across my face cause I realise i was staring so i try to look away but something was being held out to me i look and its her hand i reach up slowly and shake it "Hi my name is Sapphire" "Ruby..."

Sapphires **POV  
**

My name is Sapphire Frost i just transferred to Homeworld high cause i didn't like not having a social life it was always school, school, school, i had a few friends but none was better than my sister Lapis . i am one of three children in the Frost family there's Lapis the oldest one and possible my best friend there's me Sapphire the middle one and then there's my baby sister padparadscha the youngest , Lapis and i used to go to Diamond prep but she got kicked out for failing so she went to Homeworld high about a year ago and i had to survive on my own and then the bulling started cause Lapis wasn't there to protect me i was picked on for my eye , i was born with a disease then cause my vision to mess up and i lost vision in my left eye , i was picked on because of it , then my bully had to transfer cause her mom changed jobs to homeworld high so i was safe ... for now then i met the Flame twins at prep and they seemed nice enough but i was wrong the moment they found out about my eye i was picked on again , my mom had enough of it and transferred my to Homeworld high , where i am standing in front of my first class .. Math i look through the window and who do i see first but my first Bully ..Emerald Verdant , i look and see one of the Flame Twins at the only available desk and then she looks at me i duck so she cant recognize me but i have to face her sooner or later and in i go , i was introduced to my class everyone but the Flame twin said her name and then teacher told me to sit next to ...Ruby? so she doesn't know me yet good, i walk over she still hasn't stopped staring at me i blush at the attention i think she saw one of my eyes cause she looked away , i stretch my hand out and she hesitantly took it "Hi my name is Sapphire " i waited for her to reply but it took her a moment like she forgot what her name was " Ruby..."


	2. sissy gets mad

**RUBY'S ** **POV**

i couldn't focus in math anymore i kept thinking of Sapphire and her perfect smile the way the sun glints off of her hair but i was brought out of my thoughts by my name being said again and again i look up and see Emerald saying something " Ruby are you even listening ? that girl Sapphire she was the one from my old school the one who bullied me " ugh why is she still talking i should say something now though" Emerald it's fine i don't think there will be a problem anymore ok im here to protect you this tim-" NO that's what my old girlfriend said too and it got worse ok Sapphire? she called me freak alot alright " oh good she's crying im about done with her drama maybe i should hang out with Jasper at lunch today she's pretty cool i mean she's mean to alot of people although but before i could think anymore i was being dragged out of Math Class by my on-again off-again girlfriend Emerald " lets go to our next class already " wait what" we don't even have the next class together " " so we can still go my class is across from yours "

**TIME SKIP A COUPLE WEEKS FROM NOW **

The new Girl started hanging around with Lapis Lazuli one of the most semi popular girls in school and Jasper and Emerald decided that Sapphire would be there new target for bulling they call her freak and i don't really like the way they pick on her Sapphire she seems so innocent to be a former bully but im starting a new class tomorrow so that'll be fun time to go home and be questioned by the Flame squad about my life

wait what is Jasper doing it looks like she's beating someone up i was about to get a teacher then i looked closer and realize it was _Sapphire_ i run as fast as i could to stop Jasper and i see Emerald laughing as sapphire cries i run in just in time to see sapphire's face she had stunning eye's one is a nice blue that i cant even describe the color of and the other is a milky blue like she can't see through it i stop jasper and help her up i don't think she can see me cause i stay to the left of her face so she can't " Thank you Very much... Ruby right?" Shit she knows its me " yeah it is i mean my sisters would not like it if i didn't stand up for some people" we said our goodbyes and i headed home

and home at last time for the questions. I see scarlet first here it comes" well there she is 15 minutes late , where were you i was starting to worry " yeah sure you were im sure you were terrified where i was " and here it comes" i was you are still younger then me i was worried if you were kidnapped " sorry i was helping a girl who was getting beat up" Ooo a girl what about Emerald huh?""what about emerald ?" great Crimson just what i needed " nothing Ruby was just Saving a damsel in distress again and i was asking about emerald " " oh a new girl what's her name huh lover girl" ugh i need to get away so i run to my room but not fast enough sure im fast but my sister Scarlet is in the soccer team " come on little Roo tell us the girls name please " " UGHH fine her name is Sapphire... Frost i think " when i said that both there faces went cold and pale" you guys ok?" it was Crimson to speak first " yeah yeah just don't bug her too much ok leave the freak to herself" then they ran to their rooms as fast as they could , huh weird how did they know what Emerald call her?

**SAPPHIRE'S POV**

and the bulling started again i just wish it would stop and it only happens when Lapis isn't around i think they're afraid of her or something , but today i start Music Class my favorite subject and i walk in now from what i can see there is a couple people i know such as Jasper and Ruby with her Girlfriend Emerald and other popular's such as Pearl , aquamarine and less popular's such as Amethyst and me , the teacher is Rose Quarts who is Pearl's mother just as i walk in starts talking " ok so today we are going to split into groups team A will be Ruby , Emerald and Sapphire with Jasper, Team B will be Pearl Amethyst Aquamarine and a student who wanted to be a surprise but she will be here soon so she can introduce herself" i walk over to my group and sit down everyone acted as if i had the plague except Ruby who just shyly smiled a very lopsided smile that made my heart flutter and then it happened " aww look freak spilled my slushie on her head so i think it would stain, better go FREAK " and with that they broke me i could feel the tears coming so i got up and ran but before i could i heard a familiar voice" hey peeps i changed classes so i could be here with you Sissy ... Sissy ? whats wrong? " and with the sound of Lapis's voice i started crying and ran out of the room.

**LAPIS'S POV **

**"**Hey peeps i changed classes so i could be here with you Sissy ...Sissy? whats wrong?" and with that she left , i looked around the room and see a petrified amethyst i know she couldn't do that cause she knows that Sapphire is my sister so does pearl and aquamarine is pointing at Emerald and Ruby And Jasper i knew it was them Sapphire told me she was being picked on but i didn't know who was doing it she wouldn't tell me so i kinda dropped it i used my girlfriend Peridot's computer skills to see who it was and i know it was not Ruby she saved her once and the look my sister gave her was filled with adoration and love so i knew who was to blame for the slushie on my sister's head " Emerald what did you do this time? if you are mean to her again i will make sure they never find your body " lets see what they say about that" why do you care about the Freak so much are you in looovveeee, and what about your girlfriend whats her name Parinot ? " thats the last straw " its Peridot you should know that jasper you picked and bullied her till i show up you must be furious that i liked her and not you ? and i do love her but in a different way because she is my little Sister and if you touch her again i will make sure that you never see again" the look they gave me was priceless then spoke " i think you should go check on ms. Flame " i turn and look at where Ruby is and see she is looking at the door in worry and then i think i know why Emerald did that she was Jealous and then i see it the worry in Ruby's eyes she looks at me as if for confirmation and i nodded to her and she bolted out the door and down the hall


	3. the secret

**Three Weeks ago**

Ruby was on her way to Study hall after Emerald told her to stay away from 'Sapphire' but right now Emerald was 250 feet away doing cheer practice in the gym and Ruby had study hall so she was heading towards the library so she could study for her math test she has in a few days just as she walked in her mind went else where cause she noticed the blue hair she saw earlier duck behind a book she walked over and sat down the book sapphire was reading was something about frogs

"hi sorry about Emerald earlier she can be mean sometimes... your Sapphire right?"

" yes my name is Sapphire and yours is Ruby , we met in Math class earlier, remember ? or we're you just to busy staring at your girlfriend" damn there was clear venom in her voice at the mention of Emerald " well actually I was kinda staring at you " I whispered that last part but I think she heard me cause a blush spread on her face but as quick as it came it was gone man I could stare at her all day

" well anyway you don't have to pretend to be my friend like your sisters did I'm sure they told yo-"

" you met my sisters?, they don't tell me anything like ever they told me that I was adopted when we we're like 6 and I believed them" ... " wait so they didn't tell you about my eye? I mean there's nothing wrong with my ey-" I cut her off again with a giggle " what's wrong with your eye? I mean we all have flaws , I can tell you mine if you want " Sapphire nodded " alright ill tell you but you can never tell anyone ever alright , and just because I told you mine doesn't mean you have to tell me yours k?" " hmmm ok so what flaw could the famous star captain basket ball player have huh? lets see... you have trouble jumping so you use moon shoes " the Venom in her voice disappeared as she said that " no, I am Dyslexic . that's why I have problems in school sometimes and that's why I am friends with a nerdy girl named Peridot to help with my school, her and I are good friends as well as Amethyst so she and my family and now you are the only one's who know about it and the teachers " her face is stoic then she smiles " its ok to be dyslexic ok you don't need to keep that a secret, well maybe you do since you hang out with all the bullies in two schools but you don't need to keep that a secret from your true friends, and I know Peridot too she's nice especially to my sister "

" wait sister? your sister is Lapis? why didn't I know this she's the scariest person in the school the principal is afraid of her and you two are sisters?"

" well yeah we are sisters but I told her to keep it a secret so no one would treat me like I'm the plague which they do anyway so yeah she is my sister and my best friend her and her girlfriend Peridot and that's about it "

" well I could be your friend if you want I mean your are the best person in this school by far I would love to be friends with you "

" really? I mean I am the freak why would a popular be friends with a freak ? and what about what Emerald said ' you are to never talk or look or think about that little Freak Sapphire '"

what about her? every day she has cheer practice and I have study hall alright let me see your schedule, and lets see you and I have three classes together study hall and free period and all of those Emerald has cheer ,drama and study hall so you and me are free"

" really you would want me to hang out with you during all those classes and ever your free period ?" " well yeah I spend free period with all my real friends Pearl , Amethyst , Peridot and You so why not ? you wanna be my Friend? it includes 'coming over to my house once or twice a week , spending time with me and my other friends going over to their houses one a week and going to the mall together' " mentioning my house her face went from smiling to a feared expression in record time" don't worry my sisters don't bug me when I have friends over so you will be fine" she seems to have calm down a bit " ok but you will have to come to my house once a week too and meet my sisters since I have an advantage on you , Deal?" well she does know my sisters so " Deal" and with that they shook hands " wait is Emerald going to be going to everyone's houses too?" the fear in her eyes tells me that the story emerald told me was a lie she was the bully not Sapphire" no every else banned her from their houses and my parents don't like her so she's not allowed over , and sometimes Pearl has to watch her younger brother Steven but he loves everyone but Emerald so she is not allowed at Pearls house, you will be fine, so you have Sisters plural? I kinda know Lapis she comes to pick up peridot sometimes but who is the other one?'

" you have met Lapis before but my younger sister you would not know she is 2 years old and named Padparadscha and she never really leaves the house unless she's with one of us which reminds me that if we do ever hang out i need to watch her twice a week if that's a problem then i won't go hang out "

" are you kidding? we would love for you to bring your little sister i'm kinda the leader so ill talk to the others it will be fine i'm sure let me text them "

**GROUP CHAT INCLUDING 'PEARL, PERIDOT, AMETHYST, RUBY'**

**R: hey you guys mind if i invite Sapphire to hang with us?**

**P: not for me but i have to babysit Steven today so i was thinking the park?**

**A:sure you can invite her peridot wont stop talking about her how she's dating her sister or something like that but sure i don't mind if she comes**

**PD:i AM dating her sister and she's pretty cool i don't mind but she might have to watch her sister it is Tuesday and Lapis has Swim practice and their mom has work so does their dad so she has to babysit **

**A-P : WAIT SAPPHIRE AND LAPIS ARE SISTERS?**

**R: yeah don't tell anyone ok she doesn't want people to know ok? **

**PD: what do you mean she doesn't want people to know? iv'e known for years**

**R: she just wants to come ok i want to be friends with this girl remember **

" they say they don't mind but Peridot says you might have to babysit"

"hmmmmmm...wait what oh yeah um i have to babysit it's tuesday darn i forgot sorry i wont make it"

" what no you can come Pearl has to watch Steven so we're going to the park"

"ok then i'll text Lapis and tell her where i will be "

**TO LAPIS**

**S:lapis she technically asked me out!**

**L:sweet,who?**

**S:Ruby she asked me hang with her friends**

**L: but you have to watch Paddy today **

**S: yeah but one of her friends has to watch her brother so we are going to the park is that ok?**

**L:yeah sure i have swim practice so peridot will be there she helps me when i'm babysitting**

**S:thanks**

"she said it was ok "_**RRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**_ " looks like its lunch Emerald is going to her dads house so we are free tonight but i have to go see you later yeah and bring paddy with you" the look on her face was ten times deeper than her dress

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"yeah guys just let me go home to get Paddy and ill meet you guys there ok? wait how old is steven?"

"oh he is about 3 years old and he already has a best friend named connie , and i tried to split them up but he wouldn't budge even for a cookie "

" no its fine Paddy has two best friends the Rutile twins, tourmaline and coral but i was just wondering so he doesn't hurt paddy "

" here Sapphire let me walk you home and then to the park ok"..."Ruby you don't have to ill be fine Lapis has to come with me she has the key ..."

" so ill catch you guys there ok im going with Sapphire to her house and ill see you at the park yeah?"

"sure why not"... " we have to pick up steven too if thats ok"

the walk to Lapis and Sapphire's was quite but comfortable when they got there Ruby saw it was just down the street from her house

they went in an Sapphires mom was rushing around the house with who Ruby assumed was Paddy she gave her to Sapphire kissed Lapis on the cheek and only just saw Ruby when she went to kiss Sapphire and Paddy on their cheeks , "OH hello im Sapphire and Lapis's mom,rubellite and you are?" there was a silence for a second sapphires mom looked nothing like Sapphire or Lapis but paddy she looks almost just like" Ruby Flame nice to meet you " " please just Rubel i usually go by Ruby nut you seen to have taken that , now Flame where have i heard that name before? Sapphire have you mentioned Ruby before?" Sapphire face was ten times redder than normal to Ruby it looked cute "N-no I-i H-haven't i S-s-swear i usually talk about her S-s-sisters Scarlet and Crimson they were mean but S-she's D-different " wait was that a stutter she has never stuttered before"Sapphire are you ok? you never Stutter unless your flustered " wait what..." MOM , Stop or you'll be Late for work , we are going to the park ok "

" hahaha ok you can go to the park , It was nice to meet you Ruby bye Girls be nice now ok" "yeah promise mom love you have a good day at work, and mom is gone , bye Lapis have fun at Swim practice " huh only when she gets flustered huh?" yeah we want you to go so we can Makeout " Ruby says teasingly wiggling her eye brows which makes Paddy laugh " Oh no you are not you know what i can be a few minutes late for practice i am walking you there " " L-lapis Y-you D-d-d-don't have T-to R-ruby was J-just J-joking right R-ruby?" "Yeah i just wanted to see you Stutter again

**AFTER THE PARK CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER **

they hung out with each other every week that Emerald had Practice and none of them Told Emerald that Sapphire was hanging out with them no one ever found out

_**(A/N (this contains a curse word) ok so next chapter i was thinking a break up between someone i mean i already have it figured out so , and i have a dyslexic friend but if you find that offensive Fuck you) **_


	4. note

**_Hey guys its Magesty here sorry for not updating i have no clue how to finish this story i might make an Arrow one but if you have suggestions let me know by Pm your writer signing off for now _**


End file.
